


New Year, New Pet?

by Batmanforpresident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fic's New Years Competition 2021, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanforpresident/pseuds/Batmanforpresident
Summary: A humble dinner among friends at Grimmauld Places ends with someone gaining a new pet!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year, New Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Fanatical Fics 2021 New Year's writing competition.  
> New Year, New _____  
> Must include a member of the Order.  
> A fish.  
> 1,500 words.

New Year, New Pet?  
By BatmanForPresident

With confident steps Harry Potter made his way towards the laughter coming from the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He could hear busy pots and pans banging together as Mrs. Weasley “tutted” whomever accompanied her.

Entering the kitchen Harry spotted Kreacher at the counter chopping vegetables while Mrs. Weasley and Hermione fussed over a pot on the stove. Harry stepped forward to embrace her in a much needed hug.

“Harry! It's so good of you to join us! Dinner will be done shortly. Why don't you go a head and join the others in the the living room?” Mrs. Weasley said as she released Harry and plucked a stirring spoon from the pot to taste its contents. After offering some to Harry, she used the spoon to gesture towards the door.

With a parting smile Harry gave a brief nod to Kreacher and stopped by Hermione for a hug before he made his way out of the kitchen to join the others. In some ways he had been looking forward to getting together with everyone after things have settled. He couldn't wait to see who decided to join them.

Standing in the entrance to the living room Harry took a moment to observe the room full of his family and friends. Occupying a couple of chairs in the middle of the room Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, and Ginny seemed to be having a heated Quiddtch discussion. That's what he guessed they were talking about based on Ginny's wild hand gestures and the purse to McGonagall’s lips.

Huddled in the corner of the the room Arthur, George and Bill seemed to be having a laugh at an article in the Daily Prophet. Ron and Percy sat perched on one of the couches in the room staring at a fish bowl placed in the middle of the coffee table. Harry wandered over to peek at the contents of the bowl. He hadn't remembered seeing it the last time he had been here.  


“Hey Harry. We we just wondering if this poor thing was still alive.” Ron said after giving Harry and nod in agreement. Percy simply nodded in Harry's direction before wandering off.  


Harry took a better look at the fish in the bowl and noticed the poor thing did look pretty sluggish. He made a mental note to ask Kreacher about it at some point after dinner. With another brief look at the pitiful bowl Harry turned to catch up with Ron.

  
~~~~~

With dinner finished and desert had everyone began making there way out the door. It was a wonderful time and a much deserved break for most after the war. There was nothing but smiles and laughter from all those who attended. It had been so long since they had all been able to gather with out fear.

Harry sat at the head of the kitchen table reminiscing about all the discussions that had taken place at this very table. Discussions held by those he loved, both living and not. Smiles and laughs, anger and tears, this table had seen the good and the bad. But what now?

There was a loud bang just behind Harry and he wiped around looking for the source of the noise. Behind him at the counter Kreacher was drying and putting up the last of the dishes from tonight.

“Thank you Kreacher.” Harry nodded to the elf that he almost never saw anymore.

“Yes Master.” Kreacher responded in an almost polite way.

“By the way Kreacher, what's with the fish bowl in the living room? Have you been feeding it?” Harry tilted his head and waited for the house elf to turn and face him.

“Why its a present for you Master.” Kreacher said in an almost ominous voice as he rubbed his hands together.

Harry nodded and instructed Kreacher to return to the Hogwarts kitchens when he was done here. He then went back into the living room to contemplate the fish once more.

After determining that someone must have left him the fish and forgot to mention it Harry grabbed the bowl and headed home. Home in this case was a flat near Diagon Ally that made the commute to and from work a lot easier.

~~~~~

Arriving in his living room Harry spared a glance at the poor fish after apperating. He didn't think to wonder how apperation would work while carrying a fish but oh well. The fish was still swimming around the bowl but it looked awfully green at the gills.

Harry shrugged and placed the fish bowl on the coffee table near his couch before turning to the kitchen and trying to find something suitable to feed his new house guest. Rummaging threw drawers and cupboards the only thing Harry could find was some bland cereal and some old bread.

Returning to the living room he crushed up his findings and sprinkled some at the top of the bowl. The fish swam in circles for a moment before making its way to the food at the top of the bowl. With a triumphant nod Harry left the fish and readied himself for bed.

“I guess I'm going to have to name it eventually...” he whispered to the empty room as he nodded off.

~~~~~~~

**CRASH**   
**THUD**

With a start Harry jumped from his bed, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He frantically searched his bedside table for his glasses and his wand as he heard more noise from his living room. Grasping his wand firmly in one hand and placing his newly acquired glassed on his face with the other Harry crept slowly towards his bedroom door.

Peeking into the living room Harry became extremely confused.

“Mundungus?” Harry questioned still aiming his wand and the confused wizard.

“Potter?” Mundugus Fletcher turned his confused head towards Harry before looking at his surroundings. “Where am I?”

Harry took a minute to observe his surroundings before answering. Dung was perched on what looked like the remains of Harry's coffee table and … the fish bowl?

“Your at my flat Dung, what happened to you? No ones seen you for a while.” Harry gave the man another once over.

“I don't know! The last thing I remember is being cornered in an alley by that freaky elf of yours. Then it all gets a little watery?” Mundungus finished with his head still clasped in his hands. He didn't seem to be making an effort to get up.

As Harry lowered his wand and took a step back to really take in the scene he could feel the pieces beginning to fall into place. The ominous smile from Kreacher, the random present, the now broken fish bowl and the man in its place. No one having seen Mundungus for quiet some time...

“Mundungus.... I think you've been Kreachers pet fish.”


End file.
